


Golden Spoon

by momstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Depressed Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: " Some people were born with golden spoons in their mouth. However, the Winchesters weren’t “some people”. The spoon they had been given was rusted and eventually ripped from their teeth in cold blood. Dean found no reason to cry about what they never had and no reason to cry over spilled milk. That gold spoon was never meant for them. Some people weren’t born with golden spoons in their mouth, and the two Winchester boys happened to be in that category. "-  -  -When Dean finds Sam's laptop open on a certain tab, and he gets ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my amazing beta-reader, Trickstermoose67. :D She's an amazing person and her edits are great! Check her out! http://trickstermoose67.tumblr.com/ or http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde

Some people were born with golden spoons in their mouth. However, the Winchesters weren’t “some people”. The spoon they had been given was rusted and eventually ripped from their teeth in cold blood. Dean found no reason to cry about what they never had and no reason to cry over spilt milk. That gold spoon was never meant for them.

 

Life was a chore no matter how hard Dean tried to patch up his unstable existence, it would always start cracking and breaking. Whether it was a demon who took a loved one away, or an archangel who got off on the idea of fucking them over, life wasn’t easy. However, through all the years of blood and pain, Dean knew that in the end it would be worth it. He didn’t know if there was a light at the end of the tunnel for him, but he sure as hell was fighting for it. 

 

He had a brother to fight for. Sam Winchester. He had a best friend to fight for. Castiel. He had a father to fight for. Bobby Singer. He didn’t need to fight for himself,   the mere thought of leaving his family behind was enough to fuel him with all the energy in the world. His family ignited the flame inside of him, which prompted him to continue fighting. 

 

Sometimes it was hard, looking in the mirror, because he was afraid of what his reflection would reveal. As much as he hid it and tucked away his real feelings, he couldn’t cover up what he saw. Every now and then he would see a monster with black eyes staring back at him. He could kill every demon in sight, but could he really demolish the demon behind his own two eyes? He told himself he could.

 

“Dean! How long are you going to be in the shower for?” 

 

The voice was enough to catch the older Winchester’s attention, however it failed to completely obliterate his self doubt. One thing his younger brother’s words did do, was make him question himself. How long was he going to be in the shower? Dean had a tendency to lose track of time while washing up. “I’m getting out, I’m getting out. Don’t get your panties in a twist!” he mumbled and turned off the faucet. Pulling the curtain aside, he stepped out of the shower. 

 

Lazily drying himself off with a conveniently placed white towel, he changed into his usual outfit. After he was fully dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by a cool gust of wind. 

 

“That only took forever.” Sam commented, fresh clothes and a towel in his arms. He looked like he had been waiting for Dean to get out for a while. His voice wasn’t harsh, instead it just sounded like playful brotherly bantering. 

 

“Shut it, at least I don’t use lady shampoo and conditioner, Sammy.” Dean quickly responded, going over to the desk. Sam sighed and walked into the bathroom, wrinkling his nose at the sudden warmth. 

 

“Hey, that’s not fair. You have no idea how hard it is to maintain this hair.” The taller Winchester complained, shutting the light wooden door to the bathroom. A cheeky little smirk grew on Dean’s lips as he took a seat at the rickety desk. The laptop was open, laying by a pile of books. It wasn’t an unusual sight, considering how much of a research nerd Sam was. 

 

The laptop screen had turned black and Dean bent down, gently touching the mouse so that the monitor would come on. Instantly, a recent news story about mysterious deaths of a few young men in the Tennessee area popped up. Dean let out a tiny amused snort.  _ Of course he’s already looking up more cases.  _ He thought, about to shut the laptop when he realized there was a second tab open. This tab was far more strange than the previous one, it was a small blog post about father’s day. His brows furrowed, finding the webpage out of place on Sam’s laptop. In the background he heard the water start running in the bathroom, but he wasn’t too focused on it. Glancing down at the date on the laptop, that’s when he realized it. It was father’s day.

 

A little frown grew on the older Winchester’s lips. The holiday was almost taboo for them, considering that there was a rare chance that their late father would have ever even been home on the day during their childhood. For a few seconds countless memories surfaced in Dean’s brain and he sighed, walking away from the laptop. He had an idea and he was going to use it. 

 

It wasn’t long before Sam got out of the shower. When the younger came out, fully dressed, Dean was already standing outside of the front door. He held a bag tightly in his arms.“Let’s go.” 

 

Sam blinked in confusion for a few seconds. “Dean, go where? I just found a case and - “ Dean didn’t let him finish the sentence before cutting him off. 

 

“- Yeah, I know. I saw. Think I might have a lead on what it might be,” the older Winchester stated, leaving the younger puzzled for a few seconds.  

 

Giving into his brother’s whim, a sigh escaped Sam’s lips. “Alright. Let’s go.” He agreed, following Dean out of the motel room and straight to the Chevy he adored so much. Once they were in the car, Dean launched the bag into the backseat. The engine came alive with a roar as Dean inserted the key and started to drive off onto the road. 

 

Sam rested his elbow against the window. “Any explanation as to why you dragged me out here without a plan on how to defeat whatever is killing all those young men?” he questioned, hazel eyes falling on Dean. 

 

“You’ll see,” Dean responded, not overly eager to dive into his plans with Sam. It was obvious that Sam was bothered by the vague explanation but soon found that he wouldn’t be able to squeeze an answer out of Dean easily. What was only ten minutes felt like a small eternity for Sam. 

 

Finally parking on the side of a street, Dean came to a stop. Effortlessly he reached back and retrieved the bag. With a slam, both doors were shut and Dean locked the car before heading out into the park he stopped at. There was a plain of green grass, full of small trees, benches, and even a centerpiece fountain. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sam questioned, unsure what the purpose of being here really was. 

 

“Doing something that dad should have.” Dean responded, opening his bag and pulling out a baseball. “Happy father’s day, Sammy.” 

 

For a few seconds, Sam was caught off guard completely. He had never thought in a thousand years that his brother would pull this stunt. Usually Dean was insistent on saving people, hunting things, the family business. He never would have guessed that Dean wanted to carve time out of their shitty schedule and life, just to slow down and play ball. 

 

“What do you say, Sammy?” Dean asked, lifting a brow curiously, tossing the ball over to his brother.

 

“I’d say you better start backing up, because I’ve got a good throw.” Sam warned teasingly. 

  
A tiny grin grew on Dean’s lips. Maybe he wasn’t born with a golden spoon his mouth, but the moments like this made that alright. Moments like this made him forget the demon behind his eyes, the blood that stained his hands. During moments like this, he was a child again.


End file.
